World of Chances
by kingbiebersbabe
Summary: Demi has alot of problems in life including a abusive boyfriend. Her parents are rarely around. The only good in her life is her best friend, Selena, who isn't all that she seems. Months into school, a new student makes his way into Demetria's life through music. Demi ambivalently lets him in through lies, but Demi has no idea that these lies will soon come crashing down.
1. The New Student

I sat in the same stupid seat as always and got out my things needed for Algebra which was basically a notebook, a pencil and a text book. The rest of the class swarmed in like wild animals including my best friend, Selena. We're total opposites. I'm classy and she's somewhat trashy. I'm the smart one and she's getting here. I'm converse and she's stilettos.

"Where's Miley?" I asked as Selena sat down dropping her backpack on the floor.

She shrugged. "I don't know. She's always late."

The teacher, Ms. Davidson, a middle-aged woman, walked into class with a stack of papers in her hand. "Sit down please." She said in a loud voice. Everyone scattered to their assigned seats. "Chris, sit up here in the front please." He moved from next to me to the seat up in the front of the class like he was told. "Today, we have a new student, Justin Bieber." All of the girls quickly straightened up their hair and tops as if they were going to be shown on national television. A boy wearing a sleeveless jean jacket over a white T-shirt walked into the class with his brown hair assorted into a quiff. The girls began whispering to the each other about how he was perfect and blah blah blah. It would be a matter of time until he'd be swallowed by popularity and who knows, he might even bully me too. You could tell he was nervous because he played with his fingers. "Please take a seat." She pointed to the now vacant seat next to mine. He sat down and looked at me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied and began doodling in my notebook.

"Demetria, you know the rules. Hats off." Ms. Davidson commanded. I took off my beanie and stuffed it into my backpack that already consisted of my junk. "Do these problems on he board." She said. Groans escaped everyone's mouth as we did what was told.

Selena handed me a folded piece of paper with her handwriting on it. I opened it. It read:

_LUCKY! THE HOT NEW BOY SITS NEXT TO YOU NOT FAIR_

I replied:

_Too bad im taken 3_

I passed it back to her. She wrote:

_more for me_

"Ask him what his classes are." Selena whispered. I mouthed 'No' to her and she responded with 'Do it'. I turned around and tapped his shoulder gently.

"What's your schedule?" I whispered. He dug through his black backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

**1:** Algebra III: **7:45 AM-8:49 AM**  
**2:** History: **8:55-AM 9:47 AM**  
**Break:** **9:47 AM-9:51 AM**  
**3: **Piano: **9:57 AM 10:49 AM**  
**4: **Guitar: **10:55 AM-11:52 AM**  
**Lunch:** **11:52 AM-12:35 PM**  
**5:** Biology: **12:41 PM-1:34 PM**  
**6:** Creative Writing: **1:40 PM-2:32 PM**  
**7:** AP Music Theory: **2:38 PM-3:30 PM**

Justin and I had Guitar, Piano, Creative Writing, and of cousre, Algebra III together, but the weird thing was that we had the exact same classes just at different times. I handed the paper back to him. "Thanks." I said. "You guys have Creative Writing together." I told Selena.

"Are you going to Chris' party tonight?" She asked. I coudn't go to parties or anything that involved associating with classmates. It only allowed them to physically bully me instead of mentally off of the school grounds. Selena was only bullied when she tried to stand up for me, but that didn't stop her from going to parties. I wish I could do the same.

"I don't feel like it." I said.

"Please!" She pouted.

"Maybe."

•❤•

Selena and I met up during break in the girls bathroom which was the only place we couldn't get bullied. At least not from the boys.

"Hey, fattie!" Taylor yelled walking towards me with her blonde hair curled down to her breasts. I wasn't fat. Was I?

"Leave her alone." Selena ordered.

"Aw! Whatcha gon' do 'bout it, skinny bones?" Taylor said.

Out of nowhere, a tall girl wearing red high waisted short shorts with the number 23 written on the back and front along with a red top that only covered her breasts and a white coat over it. _Miley._ She put a cigarette in her mouth and inhaled. She let the smoke out which hit againt Taylor's face.

"Do we have a problem?" She said dropping the cigarette on the floor and smushing it with the bottom of her red heel.

"The problem is you." Taylor said backing away from Selena and I and getting closer to Miley.

"You can leave, bitch." Miley said kicking the cigarette at her.

Taylor and her friends walked past Miley bumping arms. "Slut." Taylor mumbled. Miley turned around.

"What was that, man whore?" Miley yelled while Taylor kept walking. "That's what I thought." She ran over to me and hugged me gently. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. Selena coughed obnoxiously with her arms folded. Miley let go of me. "I didn't forget about you, girl." She said embracing Selena with a fake hug. They weren't exactly the best of friends. If it weren't for me they would probably only know each other as the-girl-I-see-in-the-hall-everyday.

"You know you're going to be called to the principal's office for," I traced my finger up and down her outfit from a distance. "that."

"Eh," She said taking out her red lipstick and placing it against the mirror. "Whatever." She danced her hand across the mirror writing, "Miley".

"You're so stupid." Selena said.

"Just giving them a little hint. That's all." She laughed.

•❤•

I found my boyfriend, Terrence, in the cafeteria with my tray in hand and my six string on my back. I sat down next to him.

"I'm going to eat in the guitar room." I said standing up.

He attached his hand to my arm and forcefully pulled down almost causing me to fall. "No you're not."

I jerked my arm away knowing I was going to regret it. "Yes I am." I walked away frightened. I could feel that someone was watching, but I continued. I finally reached the Guitar room. The teacher, Mr. Owens, was no where to be found. I placed my tray on the window seal and sat down next to it. I pulled out my music notebook after popping a grape into my mouth, knowing I'd throw it up later, and opened it up to a song I wrote. Fix A Heart. It wasn't finished, but it was getting there. I took my guitar out of it's case and started playing the song acoustically.

"...You must be a miracle worker. Swear-" I was interrupted by the new boy, Justin. He had his tray in hand with about half of his food eaten. "Do you not know what privacy means? Damn." I meanly said placing my guitar against the wall.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to interupt you. You just have an amazing voice." He said.

"Its fi-wait. You think I'm good?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," He said as he walked over to me and sat on the table in front of me laying down the tray. "Did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It's not finnished. It still has it's bugs."

"Wow." He said amazed. "Wanna see something?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Sure." He opened his backpack and pulled out a notebook that looked like mine except he titled it 'Music Journals'. He handed it to me and I flipped through it finding different songs.

'Beauty And A Beat'

'All Around The World'

'One Love'

'Out Of Town Girl'

'Heartache'

'Just Like Them'

'Make You Believe'

'Love Me Like You Do'

I flipped a couple of pages back to Beauty And A Beat and handed it back to him. "Play this one." I handed him my guitar.

"Alright." He took the guitar out of my hands and began singing.

His raspy voice was beautiful. I watched as his vein popped out of his neck. You could tell he puts his all into it when he sings.

He soon finished and put the guitar against the wall. "So..." He said. "What do you think?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?! Please!" I begged with a smile on my face.

He chuckled. "Maybe sometime." We kept smiling at each other trying to find something to say. "Umm, what was your name again?" He asked.

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Demetria, but I prefer Demi." I said.

"I like that."

I grinned. "Thanks." I said as I stuffed my notebook into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Well, we should get going. Wouldn't want Mrs. Benedict to yell at me for being late."

"Righ-Can-" He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I get your number." I looked up at him as if he was crazy. Of all people, he wanted _my_ number? The girl that was called fat and pushed around everyday. He wanted her number.

"Yeah, sure." I shot him a fake smile. We both pulled out our phones at the same time and handed them to each other. I typed in my number, still processing the situation, and put in my name and handed it back to him before he gave back mine. "So, what's your next class?" I asked as we walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"History." He said.

"Ew. Mr. Ivester is really mean."

A beep came from the intercom, informing us someone was about to talk. "Destiny Cyrus report to the principal's office now." The principal said.

"Oh, Miley." I mumbled.


	2. Maybe Too Generous

I walked around the corner of the school with my backpack and my guitar. I took another step forward and was violently pinned against the wall. It was Terrence. A stinging sensation filled my cheek as he put his hand against the cold concrete wall.

"Next time you decide to not listen to me, it'll be a lot harder." He whispered in my ear. "Let's go." He grabbed on to my forearm and dragged me to his car. Tears made their way down my face. Life just gets better and better. "Suck it up, bitch." He said.

He stopped the car in front of my house.

"Be ready for the party tonight." He said before speeding off. I guess I was going after all.

I ran into my house and fell to the floor in tears. I dropped everything and ran into the bathroom and grabbed a nearby razor blade that I keep hidden. What would be one more cut to the family? What was there to live for? Both my dad and mother are rarely around. I had a boyfriend that mentally and physically hurts me. I was always called names by him and told that I was always wrong. He rarely listens to me. He always blames me for everything that goes wrong. I'm just his punching bag. Maybe that's his way of showing his love. I really don't know.

I looked at the mirror examining my reflection. Taylor's voice ran through my head, "Hey, fatty." That's all I heard. Nothing else. I pulled up shirt and slid my finger tips across my stomach. "Fatty. Fatty. Fatty." Taylor's voice repeated. The tears kept flowing. I'm tired. Tired of everything. I looked down at the previous cuts remembering when I first cut. I was 12, but my best friend, Trenton Cole Bailey Scout, who was 13, got me through all of the suicidal thoughts I had since I was seven. He always tried to stand up for me when I was bullied, but he just made things worse for himself. He was already bullied in his own grade and when he tried to stand up for me, he was bullied by my grade too making it impossible to have friends. One day, he didn't walk to school with me, which worried me. I had thoughts that he was sick even though he never was sick and he had never missed a day of school. I had thought about him all day. At the end of the school day, I still hadn't heard anything about him. When I walked home, I had gotten a call from my mother. She was crying and she finally managed to say, "Trenton died." I didn't believe her and ran home. My mom hugged me tightly as the ambulances surrounded Trenton's house. I remember falling to my knees crying. After everyone calmed down, my mom explained to me what happened. Trenton had hung himself with his belt because of all the bullying. I still blame myself for everything. I could've changed his mind. I was in love with him even though I was only 12 at the time. My first love was pried away from me. I never got a chance to tell him. I was too scared. I've always wondered how he felt about me, but I'd never get to know. I guess that's what pushed me over the edge. That night I cut for the first time. It felt like the pain was flowing out of me and it still does.

I put the blade against my wrist applying a little pressure. My phone vibrated from my back pocket causing me to jump and drop the blade inches away from my foot. I pulled out my phone. It was Justin.

**Justin**: Ayyeee what do you think?

I opened the video of Justin with his guitar singing a song and my tears instantly stopped. His voice was flawless. It was like an angel was singing. It was as if the world stopped and it was just he, his guitar and I.

**Me**: flawless

**Justin**: Haha

I walked downstairs remembering my mom always leaves a note on the refrigerator. It read:

_Demetria, I'm working at the radio station from 6:30 am to 2:30 pm and I have to work at Marshals from 5:00pm to 11:30pm. Just order pizza for dinner tonight. Money is on the counter. I love you so much! xoxo_

_-Mom + Dad_

'How do they do it?' I thought as I grabbed my guitar and started where I left off.

I looked up at the clock. 9:25. I had just finished watching Nightmare on Elm Street with my little sister, Madison. I got up and ran into my room and changed into a sleeveless mid-thigh blue dress with pink flowers imprinted on it. I covered up my arms with a black leather jacket. I added my mom's black belt and cross necklace before slipping on a pair of black converse. It didn't matter whether you had nice clothes or a big house for people to bully you. It mattered whether you were an easy target or not and I was. Two honks came from the front yard. I ran downstairs opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked.

"A party." I said.

"But, it's Wednesday."

"That means nothing in high school." I replied while putting my phone in my jacket pocket before meeting Terrence outside.

We finally arrived at the party. It was so big, people were pouring out of it. We walked inside and I was immediately attacked by the beat. I just wanted to dance, but all Terrence wanted to do was talk to his friends. He took a hold of my hand and lead me through the sea of people to his friends. No one seemed to notice me. I kept my eyes open for Miley or Selena.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." I lied. All they handed out at these parties was alcohol and I don't drink.

"Okay." Terrence said. I walked away feeling his eyes watch me until I made my way around a corner.

I adventured into the other room that was also filled with people. I looked around and my wondering eyes made direct contact with Taylor's devil eyes. I looked down and walked away, hoping she wasn't following me. I lead myself to another room filled with people and my eye caught Justin from a distance. The new kid is already at parties. He had already been looking at me. He pushed his way through the crowd and I met up with him half way.

"Hey!" I said loudly over the music.

"Hey!" He replied. I felt someone jump on my back. I turned to see Selena's head resting on my shoulder.

"You made it!" She yelled. I nodded my head as she looked up at Justin. "Oh." She smiled wide and got off of my back. She walked away backwards and held up a heart with her fingers and laughed. I face-palmed with embarrassment.

"Oh my God," I mumbled removing my hand from my face.

Justin laughed. I saw his lips move after, but I wasn't sure what he said.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled as if it was going to help. He grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard where it was extremely quiet and only four people were out here talking amongst each other. Justin and I sat down on a wooden chair swing and started talking.

"So, do you come to these parties often?" He asked.

"Sometimes. It just depends." I said. I heard Rihanna's Pour It Up come on from inside. "This is my song." I whispered the lyrics.

Justin smiled. "You're a cutie." He said. I tried to hide my smile, but thankfully my phone rang. I pulled it out looking at the caller I.D. _Dad._ It had been forever since he called.

"I have to take this. I'm sorry." I excused myself and walked about three yards away.

I put the phone up to my ear. "Hi, dad." I said.

"Hey, Demetria. How are you?" He asked yawning.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine."

"I miss you so much." The thought of not being able to at least hug him brought tears to my eyes, but I knew some people had it worse.

"I miss you too. Well, it's late. I should get going. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I heard him hang up before I could speak, but the words slipped out after. I made my way back to Justin who was waiting patiently. "Sorry about that." I said.

"No it's fine." He replied.

"DEMI! COME HERE, BABY!" I heard Terrence yell from a distance in a loosely tone.

"I have to go." I stoop up.

"Call me later." I nodded and made my way over to Terrence who was definitely drunk or at least that's what his breath was trying to say.

I followed him to a room upstairs. Mistake number one. He sat down on the bed with his legs stretched out.

"Sit down, baby." He said. I did as told and sat down next to him staring at the T.V. in front. Mistake number two. He took off my leather jacket and threw it on the floor before slithering his hand up my dress. I slapped his arm away and in return he quickly slapped me and rolled on top of me. "This isn't the time, sweetie."

"I'm not having sex with you." I said sternly. He didn't say anything and attacked my neck with kisses. Kisses that weren't real. Kisses that meant absolutely nothing. Kisses that screamed sex. "GET OFF!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face. I wasn't going to loose my virginity to him. I pushed and punched, but he didn't budge. I bent my knee and stroked a blow in his crotch. He fell to the floor in pain holding the place where I had kneed him. I ran to the door, after grabbing my jacket, but he pushed me against the wall causing my head to make contact with the wall making a loud thud.

A random boy busted through the door. Terrence lightened his grip. "What's going on in here?" He asked looking over at us. I knew this was my only chance. I ran out the door and downstairs only to be stopped by someone.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." A boy's voice said. I was too deaf by the music to figure out who it was. The boy's hand gently lifted up my chin and lucky me, I was face to face with Justin. He wiped away my tears and held me tight. I don't know what it was, but I felt safe. I felt protected for once.

"DEMETRIA!" Someone yelled. I turned around and found Terrence at the top of the stairs.

"I have to go." I quickly told Justin before running out the door into the pitch-black night with the full moon's light shimmering down on me. I was going somewhere. Somewhere, but nowhere.

"Hey, Demi! Wait up!" I heard Justin and footsteps continue to get closer to me. He finally reached me and I didn't bother to look at him. "You're bleeding." I touched my head and looked back at them. They were covered in blood. He took off his white shirt and handed it to me. I took it out of his hand and pressed it against my cut. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I lied in a soft tone thinking about Terrence and what he would do the next time he saw my face. I did wonder why I felt so safe in Justin's arms. I mean, I just met him today.

"It's gonna be alright." He said as we continued walking. He was wrong.

" You don't know that! You have no idea what I contently go through every fucking day!" I yelled.

"Tell me, then." He said looking down at me. He wanted me to tell him what it was like to be me. I had never told anyone what it was like to be me.

I took a deep breath. "...Imagine seeing the world black and white and-"

"You're color blind?" He cut me off.

I laughed. "No, not like that." He smiled and gestured for me to go on.

"Imagine seeing the world black and white." I continued. "You're always scared, scared of what others think about you. Always wondering if people can find your flaws. Not being able to breathe because of the people around you that are constantly suffocating you. It's like screaming wondering if anyone can hear you. Every word blows you away. You're always thinking. It's like not being able to defend yourself." I finished.

Justin looked at me with concern in his brown eyes, but he didn't say anything except, "Sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me." I said. "I probably deserve it." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

I watched as a droplet of water fell down onto my nose. And another. And Another. Seconds later, it began to poor down hard. I put my leather jacket over my head and looked over at Justin. He didn't have a jacket, just the same sleeveless jean jacket he walked into Algebra with that wouldn't help much. I offered him mine, but he refused.

"How far is it where you're going, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm really not going anywhere." I admitted.

He grabbed my hand, for the second time today, and walked me a couple of blocks to a blue two-story house with a red truck parked in the driveway. By this point, we were soaking wet. He unlocked the door and let me in. I stayed on the welcome mat not wanting to get water on the hardwood floors unlike Justin.

"I'll be right back." Said Justin as water dripped off of him and onto the floor. I nodded and he vanished behind a wall. I looked around without actually relocating. There were a bunch of photos set up on a doorway table in the foyer. They appeared to be pictures of Justin when he was only a toddler with a short brunette, probably his mom. Justin came back with a towel in one hand a folded clothes in the other. "I thought you might want to change into something more dry." He said handing the towel and clothes to me. "The bathroom is down the hall to the left." He pointed out.

I followed his directions and made it to the powder room locking the door. I removed his white shirt from my head and noticed the bleeding had stopped. I stripped down to only my underwear and bra shivering the entire time until I put on the clothes Justin gave me, which were a pair of gray sweatpants and a white V-neck T-shirt, after I dried myself off with the towel including my hair. I looked in the mirror. What was I doing here? I just met the guy this morning? For all I know, he could be a kidnapper or just extremely nice, but why me? I walked down the hall with my wet clothes in my hands and let my damp hair rest on my shoulders. Justin had changed into basketball shorts and a similar shirt he had given me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked remembering my mom gets off work at 11:30 and I'm supposed to be home. He took out his phone and turned it on.

"11:24." He said looking up from his phone.

"I think I should get going." I said heading over to the front door. "Thank you," I paused. "for everything." I opened the front door and took a step forward.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked making me turn back around. I looked at the rain that was still pouring down.

"Sure." He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and brought me to the red truck that sat still in the driveway.

I gave him directions to my house and before I knew it, we were there. I thanked him once more.

"Bye." He said as I opened the car door a little.

"Bye." I closed the door before he waved and sped off. From that point on, there was only one question running through my head. _Why was he so nice to me?_


	3. Justemi

"Where did you go after the party? I couldn't find you." Selena asked as all three of us sat down at the lunch table.

"Home." I replied. "Where else would I go?"

"Somewhere to get it on with Justin." She winked.

I let out a fake laugh. "No."

Miley looked at me confused. "Who?"

"This new kid, Justin Bieber." I informed. "You miss a lot when you're late to school everyday, Miley."

She rolled her eyes. "I have places to be and people to see. I ain't got time for school."

"And where do you have to be at eight o' clock in the morning?" Selena asked.

"Sore in my bed." We all laughed. "Is he hot?"

"Yes!" Selena exclaimed and looked around. "That's him." She pointed to Justin walking over to an empty table.

I smacked Selena's arm down. "Don't point, idiot."

"See his perfect jawline." Selena started. "His hazel eyes match his brown soft-looking hair." Selena smiled from ear to ear. "His perfect face structur-I CALL DIBS-"

"Girl!" Miley cut her off. "Calm your vagina."

"He's all yours, Sel." I said laughing. "I promise."

Nick, Miley's boyfriend, swept over to us. "Hello, ladies." He said in his deep voice.

"Hi, baby." Miley said putting her attention on Nicholas before giving him a peck. Selena and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Nick, go talk to him." I said, pointing to Justin on the other side of the cafeteria.

"The new kid?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Make new friends." Just like that, he was was gone.

Selena laughed. "Just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"You guys are pathetic." Miley said.

"Hey, we agreed lunch time was our time. No boyfriends." I laughed and focused my attention on Nick and Justin who were sitting down across from each other. They both seemed to be laughing which was good. Nick got up and led Justin to where Nick was originally seated with his friends.

"Aww! Look who got their boyfriend a friend." Miley bogusly adored.

"We're just friends, I swear, and he's all Selena's." I said.

"Jemi? Dustin?" Miley said trying to combine both of our names together. "Justemi!" She shouted as I buried my face into my hands.

I looked up. "I have a boyfriend, guys." I reminded.

"For now, but soon you'll be dating that weight-lifter." Said Miley taking a bite from her chip. "What happened to your face?" She pointed out.

I touched the fresh scab on my forehead remembering what had happened last night. "I fell and hit a wall." I said which was technically correct. She slowly nodded her head and gave me a we'll-talk-about-this-later look. "Anyway, can someone give me a ride home today?" I asked knowing Terrence was my only ride home since I didn't have a car, which was a bummer.

"I have to baby-sit." Selena informed.

"I got you, girl." Miley said.

•❤•

I heard someone say my name as I left Creative Writing with Selena before the bell rang, but it must've been my head playing jokes on me.

"Demi!" I heard it again. I turned around staring at Justin who was walking towards me.

"I'll catch you later." Selena said before walking away and laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." I said to Justin.

"Do you-" He hesitated and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I take you out?" He asked with a small smile planted on his face. Getting his number was already too risky. Who knows what kind if trouble I could get him in with Terrence. Terrence wasn't just abusive. He was also the jealous type, which made everything even worse. It was as if I couldn't talk to any boys and if I did I was used as a punching bag. Plus, Selena already called dibs.

"I can't." His smile disappeared and his eyes filled with shock. "I'm sorry." It doesn't feel good to break down someone's confidence. Trust me, I know what it feels like. "Friends." I shot him a small smile hoping he wouldn't be too sad. "Please?" I begged.

"Yeah, sure." He said, almost stuttering. I gave him a swift hug and we parted ways.

I turned around and jumped in fright at the sight on Terrence in front of me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one." I replied. _Shouldn't have said that._ In an instant, he pushed me up against the lockers right when the bell rang. People surged in and out of classrooms.

"You fucking slut." Terrence said.

"Yo! Let her go!" I heard Justin shout. He pushed Terrence away from me. Terrence looked at me with revenge and I knew I'd regret the next time I see his face. He brushed himself off and walked away. Justin looked at me. "Who was that?" He asked.

"No one." I responded.

"Oh." He said.

•❤•

Miley turned down the volume of the radio in the car as we sat in silence right outside my house. I opened the door to her red Honda Civic.

"Get back in here." She ordered. "What happened to your head?" I closed the door and looked back at her. "I know you didn't run into a wall, Demi. You're not that stupid." Miley had two sides to her. She can be wild, crazy, and a maniac at times, but she truly cares about people. "You can tell me anything." She pressured. I've told Miley all my secrets if that doesn't include Terrence's fists making contact with my body. I love her and Selena dearly, but I guess I didn't want them to worry about me. "Was it Terrence?" She asked as if she could read my mind. How the hell did she know? I slightly nodded my head scared of what she might say. She looked at me with disbelief, yet with assumption. "I knew it."

"You did?" I said, shockingly.

"It was just the way he looked at you. I knew something was up." She said. "He's not gonna hurt you again. That's a fact for sure."

"No, please don't." I pleaded, frightened of what she might do. "You might just make things worse."

"Not if I kill him." She said, seriously. My jaw dropped. "I'm joking!" She smiled.

I let out a breath of relief. "Whatever you do," I opened the door again and got out. "don't tell Selena. I don't want her to be concerned."


	4. Pretty Cute

I walked into school with a bit of confidence that had sprung into me. I carried Selena on my back with Miley on right. This was the first time Miley was at school ON TIME, which is her greatest achievement, I think. After we went to our lockers, we sat down on the floor in front of mine as we did everyday.

"I'm so fucking tired." Miley said, resting her head on my shoulder and letting out a sigh.

"Did any of you do your algebra homework?" Selena asked flipping through her algebra textbook before taking out a black notebook and a pen.

As usual, Miley answered with "no" and I was the only one to reply with "yes". I let her copy my answers, making sure none of the teachers would notice.

"Aw, look at the lesbians." I heard Taylor's annoying voice meanly jest. I looked up finding her and her two friends looking down at us as Miley lifted up her head. We all stood up ready for her mouth to let go of more unnecessary words. "This proves a lot." She handed me a crumbled piece of paper. I unfolded it, revealing a petition that stated: "Demi Lovato is ugly." at the top and below it was, "Those who agree Demi Lovato is ugly, a troll, a fag, a bitch, a cunt, a whore, fat, and should kill herself please sign your name below." with a picture of my yearbook photo. Tears formed in my eyes as I read the list of signatures. My eyes widened at the name that popped out the most. _Selena Gomez. _I didn't believe it.

I threw the sheet of paper at her. "You fucking joke." I held my hands back from pushing her while the bell rang. "Don't fucking talk to me again." I said grabbing my backpack and walking off with Miley at my side.

"Demi, look at me." Miley said. I ignored her and thought about how stupid I was to even be friends with Selena. "Demetria, look at me." I gave up and finally listened to her. "You'll be fine without her."

"Come on, girls. Lets go." Mrs. Davidson said as we entered the front door. We sat down and unpacked our bags with Selena lagging behind with red eyes. She sat down next to me and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Demi, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know what it was for. " I rolled my eyes before writing down the problems on the board.

"I'm glad you see me as a fat whore." I said. I felt someone throw something at the back of my head. Annoyed, I turned around finding a piece of paper formed into a ball on the floor and Taylor and her friends trying not to laugh. "Can you stop?" I asked. Taylor stuck out her tongue, making the people around her laugh.

"Demetria, stop talking." Mrs. Davidson said. I refocused my attention back to the front of the classroom.

"Whore's name." I heard Taylor say between fake coughs behind my back. A few giggles escaped from behind me.

I turned around once more. "Can you fucking stop?! You're so fucking low." I yelled.

"Demetria," Mrs. Davidson shouted. _Great. _"Come here." I walked up to the front of the class with numerous thoughts going through my head. Was my butt too flat? Was my hair sticking up? Was my underwear showing. My body filled itself with the same repeating questions that killed every other important thought I had. Mrs. Davidson started talking to me about how I shouldn't cuss at school, but was I listening? No. As I "listened" to her lecture, Justin walked through the door wearing red NBA Washington Wizards shorts along with a black shirt, which, somehow, reminded me that I still hadn't given back his clothes he let me wear. "Its nice of you to join us, Mr. Bieber." He placed a tardy slip on her desk and made his way to his seat next to mine. "Now, go sit down." Mrs. Davidson said. I walked back to my seat only to find a note on my desk. It read:

_What do you say giving me one last chance? I mean, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be pretty cute._

_-Justin_

I tried my best not to laugh and turned it over on the backside. I wrote: "Alright, Bieber. I'll go out on a date with you." and handed it back to him out of Mrs. Davidson's view. A big smile grew on Justin's face as he read what I had written. I don't know what it was, but that smile made my day. It was like I knew everything was going to be okay from here on out.


	5. Date With Bieber

I rested my head on Miley's shoulder as we watched _50 First Dates_ together in my room. My phone vibrated from my back pocket. I sat up straight and pulled out my phone only to find Justin had texted me.

**Justin:** What do you say I pick you up around 6:30ish?

I almost screamed remembering we had a date planned and I was still stuck in my pajamas at 4:46 in the afternoon! I quickly danced my fingers across the keyboard and jumped up.

**Me:** That's fine! See you soon

I ran into the bathroom repeatedly cursing under my breath as I turned on the shower.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

I spun on my heels and let out a sigh. "Justin asked me out." I tried to mumble.

Her face filled with excitement. "You're kidding!" She slightly yelled.

"No, Miley." I rushed. "I'm not, but you know how slow I am when I get dressed."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now Go!" She pushed. I closed the bathroom door behind her and stripped down.

•**Miley•**

A smile grew on my face just by the thought that Justin asked out Demi and she didn't even reject him or at least I hope not. I knew Demi wasn't going to let her guard down without a fight, but if Justin is willing to put up with that, he's the right one for her. This is what she needed to get her mind off of Terrence and the backstabbing bitch, Selena. Justin couldn't have come at a better time in her life. This was just perfect.

I raided Demi's closet looking for the perfect outfit for her. She had nothing, but leather jackets, band tees and black pants along with boots. _This girl._ Pushing through the racks of clothes, I finally found the lightest piece of clothing she owned, I think. It was a short, white, spaghetti strap, cowgirl dress with lace imprints here and there. I laid it out the bed and continued to search through Demi's clothes. I didn't know where the date was going to be, but I assumed Demi didn't either. Finally, I found something to go with it, a light colored jean jacket.

"I don't even know what to wear." I heard Demi say as I laid the jacket out next to the dress.

I lifted up the dress and jacket. "This." I said.

"It's not really date worthy. Don't you think?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair.

"But, doesn't it scream I-didn't-know-what-to-wear?" I laughed.

"What if he takes me out to dinner?"

I looked at the dress again. I guess she was right. It did look more country-ish, yet we do live in Texas. "Demi, we live in Texas for crying out loud. T-E-X-A-S. It's Texas worthy."

She laughed. "Fine. I'll wear it."

After Demi put on the clothes, makeup, and did her hair, which I did, she stood in front of a floor length mirror that leaned against the wall.

"It's missing something." I said. "Do you have a belt?" Demi walked to her closet and pulled out a brown leather belt. I laughed. "Of course." Demi glared at me before laughing along. She wrapped it around her waist and fastened it. "That's better." I said.

**•Demi•**

I slipped on a pair of cowboy boots and looked at the time. 6:23.

"He's gonna be here any minute." I warned Miley, who was scrolling through her phone.

She smirked. "Look what Selena posted." She handed me her phone and I read the picture Selena had posted on Instagram.

_"It sucks when you miss that person so much that you look through old photos, old text messages, even old statuses and it brings a smile to your face, but then the hurt comes back and you know you shouldn't be looking back, but you can't help it because they really meant something to you and you thought it would've lasted."_

"She's in the past." I said, handing back her phone knowing that it wasn't entirely true. I did miss her and the videos we used to make just for fun. It might of been just the memories I missed, I don't know.

The doorbell rang and Miley and I smiled widely at each other. I hadn't been on a date since who knows when. Call me weird, but I just loved that rush of being nervous, but knowing that you were going to have fun.

"Whatever you do," Miley said as we ran down the stairs. "stay classy and most importantly, be yourself." I gave her a hug and unlocked the door. "Wait, what do I do if your parents come home?" She asked.

"Hide." I laughed. She ran back upstairs almost tripping. I opened the door and found Justin standing in front of me with a rose in his hands. He wore a white shirt under a red plaid shirt under a jean jacket along with cache colored pants, which he sagged. I guess my outfit was kind of on point with his.

"Hey!" I said, shooting him with a smile.

"I got you this." He said handing me the rose with an endless smile.

I gladly took the rose from his hand. "Thank you." I smiled back. We walked down to his car and he opened the door. _So far, so good._ I stepped inside, letting him close the door behind me. He walked around the car, slapping the hood before getting inside. There was only one question on my mind: Where were we going?

Justin pulled up in a crowded parking lot. We had talked here and there during the ride here, but it wasn't much, which made it extremely awkward. As Justin walked around the car to open my door, I looked out the window, noticing a tall Ferris wheel in the distance covered by trees. I got out of the car, stuffing my phone into the pocket of my jacket while I got out of the car. Justin locked the door and we headed to the ticket booth as the sun began to set. The words 'County Fair' were written at the top of the booth. The idea to come to a county fair was, I admit, ideal, but preferably I would've liked a dinner date. Then again, most Texans here don't do that sort of thing. It's usually straight to the rodeo or at least that's what I've heard.

He paid for two wristbands, so that we could ride every ride and we lollygagged down the dirt road side by side.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"How did you know?" He said.

"First, Texans don't sag their pants." I replied. "Secondly, we don't say, "aye"."

He laughed. "No, I'm from Canada."

We stepped in the short line for the _Star Ship 2000_, which I call the UFO because that's basically what it is. I liked this ride, but at the same time I didn't. I liked the gravity part, but I hated the spinning part.

"Why did you move to this hillbilly state?" I asked.

"My mom got a job transfer." He said. "How about you?"

"I've basically been here my entire life, but I was actually born in New Mexico." I answered.

We showed the employee our wristbands and boarded the ride. We laid flat next to each other on the padded panels lining the inside wall, which were angled back. The ride operator sat in the middle of the entire contraption as people filled the rest of the panels. The door closed and the employee asked if everyone was good. No one answered. The ride began to rotate and I started to regret listening to Miley persuade me into wearing this dress.

"Oh my god," I mumbled.

I heard Justin laugh as the speed of the ride started to increase making it hard to move. Random people started to scream while the panels started moving up and down even me. All Justin did was laugh and our hands repeatedly rubbed passed each other. Not wanting my panel to continue to slide again, I went against gravity and grasped Justin's hand. I saw a small smile appear on Justin's face from the corner of my eye, but it didn't mean much. I just wanted to stop sliding. The ride started to slow down and the only thing I was thinking was, "Hallelujah". The door to the ride opened and we headed over to the door.

"Me screaming isn't funny, Justin." I said, smiling. He did the same before looking down at our hands, that were still connected, and smirking. "Oh, sorry." I said, rapidly removing my hand from his. I felt a burning sensation fill my cheeks and I knew my cheeks were red as a tomato as we continued walking down the dirt path. I just wanted it to go away.

"Aw." Justin said, grinning. "Someone's nervous." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I laughed. "You're just making it worse."

Justin and I had rode many other rides before we landed in seats in front of a stage watching various people performing various songs. I felt like I knew Justin the more and more we talked. I mean, I had no idea he went through struggles too when he lived in Canada such as not having enough money and moving from place to place, even bullying because he had to wear baggy clothes to school everyday. I feel like he opened up to me more than I did. I guess I was just scared. I did talk about Trenton a little bit, but I didn't say anything about him passing away or that he was my first love. I talked a little bit about Miley too, however, not so much Selena or anybody else. So far, I was actually liked this date. We were always smiling at each other. It was so weird, but I liked it.

"Why don't you get up there and sing?" Justin questioned.

"The real question is why won't _you_ get up there, Bieber." I said.

"I'd rather see you up there." He pushed. "I'll cheer you on. I promise." I didn't really want to, especially since he was here and he started making me nervous when I was with him. "Please." He begged.

I caved in. "Fine." I couldn't believe he was making me do this.

"Any more volunteers?" The lady on stage asked. I slightly raised my hand, but lucky me Justin raised it higher.

"Alright. Come up on stage." She said. I made my way up the stairs of the stage. I didn't even know what I was going to sing.

"Do you have song?" I heard the drummer say as I grabbed the microphone.

"Um..." I thought. "American Honey by Lady Antebellum," I said. I assumed the band knew the beat because he nodded before I sat down on the stool and put the microphone back into it's stand.

"WOO! GO, DEMI!" Justin yelled. I laughed as the music began to play.

I sang, "She grew up on the side of the road  
Where the church bells ring  
And strong love grows  
She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey"

By the middle of the song, I had grown a crowd from ten people to at least twenty-five. Some people were singing along and others were just watching...and then there was Justin who was cheering like a fool. It was hard to keep myself from laughing, but I managed it well if smiling like an idiot counts.

I ended the song with a standing ovation, which planted a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you." I said. Right then is when I knew I wanted to do something like this for the rest of my life. I wanted to make music and perform it for people. That's all. I exited the stage with a smile.

"You were amazing!" Justin exclaimed.

"You're gonna make me blush again, stop." I laughed.

We walked to the line for the Ferris wheel with Justin basically lovingly ranting over my performance. Thanks to him, I found the confidence to get up on stage and perform for people. Like we did every ride, we showed the operator our wristbands and boarded a red car before the wheel started to move.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Justin asked.

"My mom was a singer." I said, "She wasn't that big. Not like iTunes big."

"And you're dad?"

"Honestly, I really don't know what he does."

He didn't say anything, but sympathy was written across his face. I looked out the side as we finally reached the top through the numerous stops. I looked down at the bright city with help from all the lights.

"So, do you kiss on the first date?" I heard Justin say. I turned back around thinking he was crazy.

"Depends on what kind of kiss we're talking about, Bieber." I smiled. Without warning, he dived in placing his lips against mine. I caved in and kissed him back with our lips moving in a rhythm of our very own. This again, was one of those moments where I felt safe and I actually liked it. I honestly didn't want him to pull away, but he did. I sat there uncontrollably blushing like crazy.

"Aw, how cute." He said.

We soon arrived back at my house standing on the front porch.

"I had a fun night. Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Me too." He said before kissing my cheek. I opened the front door as he walked off to his car. I locked the door and screamed. I have to admit he was really cute.

"Oh my god, what happened? I need details!" I heard Miley yell. I turned around to a now blonde Miley.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I cried.

"That's irrelevant. Now, give me the details!" She squealed with excitement.


	6. Take The Blame For Me

The bell rang and everyone scurried from the classroom to the cafeteria. As Justin and I tried to leave the classroom, Mr. Owens, the guitar teacher, stopped us at his desk.

"Next time you two goof off in my class, it's detention for both of you." He said. "Now get to lunch." Justin and I both exited the classroom, trying hard not to laugh.

"Next time you two goof off in my class, it's detention for both of you." Justin said in a deep mockingly voice making me laugh.

Thousands of laughs and smiles later, Justin and I finally made it to the cafeteria where Miley awaited for us with Nick at a table. We got our food and walked over to Miley and Nick. I looked around for Selena, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I missed her, honestly. We've been friends ever since we were seven when we met in the casting line for Barney & Friends.

As Justin sat down across from Nick, Taylor's nimble body stood in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked. She lifted up her tray and smeared all of her uneaten food onto my shirt. I grabbed anything that was near by, which was Justin's pizza, and smeared it all over her peach colored dress.

"You fucking bitch!" She yelled. "Don't you know this is Gucci?"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted over everyone.

In a matter of seconds, food was flying everywhere. As I ducked down on my knees to avoid all of it, I felt something slimy hit my shoulder. I looked around and saw Justin ducked under table, laughing so hard that he looked as if he was about to die. I moved the spaghetti from my shoulder and threw it right back at him with it landing flat on his face and some even in his mouth. I stumbled back laughing.

The cafeteria doors swung open making a loud sound once it hit the wall and in walked the principal, Dr. Maccabee. I stood up along with Justin. Food stopped flying and no one moved. The room was dead silent.

"Who started it?" He yelled. Taylor immediately pointed her finger at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. So childish. Dr. Maccabee pointed his finger at Taylor and I. He gestured for us to follow him which we did as we left the room full of whispers.

I had never gotten in trouble except for that time Selena and I wrote on our lockers with dry erase markers, but it did come off.

He led us to his office as the bell rang for fifth period. I hated History. Luckily, I wouldn't be there to listen to Ms. Henry talk about subjects that were irrelevant to what we were supposed to be learning.

As I sat down, Taylor pulled the chair out from under me, making me stumble back and hit my head on the wall.

"You were sitting in my seat." She snarled while siting down in the chair. I stood up and made my way to the other red chair, before pulling it a couple of inches away from her.

Dr. Maccabee sat down and intertwined his fingers together on top of his desk. "Cut it out." He said. "What happened in the cafeteria was unaccepta-"

"I started it. It was just me." Someone blurted out, cutting off Mr. Maccabee. We all looked over at the open door with Justin standing in the doorframe. I slightly shook my head and mouthed, "don't", but he didn't listen.

"Since I don't know exactly what happened," Mr. Maccabee said in his extremely deep voice. "I'm having all three of you clean the cafeteria after school and I'm giving your parents a call. You're lucky I didn't assign a month of detention. Now, get to class."

We all got up and left the office with Justin by my side and Taylor behind me. I kept looking back at her, making sure she wouldn't try to pull some stunt on me.

"Why did you try to take the blame for me?" I asked. Before Justin could answer, Taylor stepped on the back of my boot. I lost my balance and plummeted to the floor while Taylor laughed obnoxiously.

"You're so fat, your feet couldn't even hold you up. I wouldn't be surprised if the floor was struggling to hold you right now." She said laughing to herself.

Justin looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "Can you stop being a bitch?" He asked. She rolled her eyes before walking away with her heels clanking against the floor. Justin stuck out his hand and I gladly took it. He pulled me up and we continued to walk down the hall. "Why does she do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

•❤•

I dropped my backpack onto one of the tables in the cafeteria that wasn't covered in food while humming the tune of "Nightingale" which was one of the many songs I had finally completed. It was actually one of the songs I was most proud of especially since it's about Trenton.

I was the first one here, which just made everything awkward. Mr. Maccabee walked up to me with a rectangular claveles spatula and a bucket.

"Get started." He said sitting back down. I walked over to the wall and started scraping the dried food into the bucket. God, this was gross.

As I scraped down pieces of mashed potatoes from the wall, someone walked up to me and started doing the same thing. I knew it was Justin just by the shoes they wore, Supras.

"Nice shoes." I commented, breaking the silence. He thanked me and that was it. It was dead silent. All you could hear was the sound of Mr. Maccabee shuffling through papers. The silence was driving me crazy. It was like we stopped breathing in the room.

We were both last to leave. Taylor never showed up, but that wasn't surprising.

We didn't even clean the cafeteria the way we were supposed to. We ended up throwing some of the scraps out of an open window.

I kept wishing Justin would make a move as we walked down the vacant hallway. We were all alone, but the air was so still. The tension was building in my mind.

"Do you have a ride?" Justin finally asked as we pushed our way through the front door of the school.

"My friend, Miley, should be here soon." I said, leaning against the rusty stair rail.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before giving me a hug along with a kiss on the cheek and walking off into the parking lot.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Miley's number.

"Demi?" Miley's voice made it's way through the phone.

"Hey. Where are you?" I asked, looking out past the parking lot for her car.

"Meet me on the south side of the school." She said, before hanging up.

Just as I was about to put my phone away, my mom called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Demetria, Dallas is coming home for dinner. Be home by six." She informed.

"Okay." I smiled and hung up. I missed Dallas so much ever since she ran off to college leaving Madison and I behind.

I stuffed my phone back into my jean pocket and started walking towards the south side. I turned a corner only to be disgusted by the ugly sight. It was Terrence with his friends goofing off. I turned around and tried walking around the other way, but I was too late. Terrence had already spotted me. I heard his feet step in my tracks and I knew I was dead.

"Hey, love." I heard him say as he grabbed my wrist spinning me around. His friends had already left.

"Let go of me." I pleaded. He laughed and attacked my lips. I tried pushing, but it was no use. He had a tight grip. He slid his finger up my ACDC shirt. I quickly kneed him in his stomach. Luckily, there weren't any school security cameras near by. Terrence held his stomach in pain.

I ran across the dead school grass and saw Miley in the distance. I ran to her car and got in.

"Was that Terrence?" She asked through her dark sunglasses. I nodded while out of breath. "Stay here." She hopped out of the car and made her way over to him.

I saw her mention something repeatedly to him, before walking back to the car and holding up her middle finger high in the air. She took off her glasses and laid them on the dashboard.

"If he keeps doing this, you really should tell someone, Demi. It's not okay." She said. I knew that was the fight thing to do, but I'd tell Taylor before I told my parents or even Justin.

I nodded. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is extremely dumb. -.-**


	7. In Case

I skimmed over the new song I was writing while talking to Justin on the phone. We were talking about the simplest things anyone could think of from rap songs to skateboarding. Don't ask. We talked a lot more on the phone than face-to-face, which was weird. I always thought it would be the other way around.

I lied flat on my stomach, slowly kicking my feet back and forth with a pencil in my hand and my music notebook open in front of me along with my cell phone on speaker. I was having trouble with the lyrics to the song I was writing. Nothing was fitting and it was starting to frustrate me.

"Biebs, what do you think of this?" I said. "Pictures in my pocket are faded from the washer." I sang. "I can barely just make out your face. Food you saved for later in my refrigerator. It's been too long since later never came."

"You should play it acoustically like, maybe, piano." He suggested.

"I was leaning towards the guitar, but the piano makes more sense." I said.

"DEMI, DALLAS IS HERE!" My mom yelled from downstairs. A smiled sneaked its way across my lips.

"Justin, I have to call you back." I rushed.

"All right, bye." He said.

A quick "bye" escaped my lips as I hung up. I didn't know if he heard that or not, but I didn't care at the moment. My sister, who I hadn't seen in a month and a half, but felt like forever, was home. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my own two feet. Dallas stood in the door frame, dropping her luggage on the hardwood floor. I ran over to her, more like sliding on my socks, and attacked her with a tight hug.

"God, you're such a hugger." She said, smiling, as I let go.

"C'mon, girls. Dinner's ready." My mom said, walking into the foyer.

We all walked into the kitchen where Madison was already seated along with my step-dad, Eddie. Plates filled with food were spread out along the table. My biggest nightmare, however, Thanksgiving was always worse. This was different from any other day when my parents weren't home to eat dinner with Maddia and I. I never ate, but I wasn't skinny where you could see my bones. It was only because sometimes I failed to not eat and I let that out on myself. It was like a punishment.

We all sat down at the table before saying grace. Everyone was passing around bowls and putting as much on their plate as they wanted and then there was me...observing it all. I put a little bit of mac and cheese and chicken on my plate to blend in.

"So, Demi, you're principal called." My mom said above everyone. I almost choked on the cheesy food, remembering the entire talk Taylor and I had with Mr. Maccabee. _He probably eats a lot of mac and cheese. Get it? Mac and cheese and Maccabee. Never mind._

"What did he say?" I asked as if I already hadn't known.

"He said you started a food fight." Everyone stopped eating and looked straight at me.

Dallas smiled. "Demi the badass." She said, elbowing me.

Mom glared at her while phonily coughing. I guess we all forgot Madison was here.

"In my defense, I didn't start it. It was that girl, Taylor." I said. "Anyways, wow, I'm full." I lied. "Thank you for the meal."

After I gave Madison a kiss on the cheek, I washed my plate off in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher, before running up stairs and locking the bathroom door. I couldn't wait to get this food out of me. I leaned over the toilet and held up my hair, sticking two fingers down my throat. Before I knew it, all of the food I had eaten was down the toilet drain. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth to get the gross smell out of my mouth.

Once I had gotten to my bedroom, I slid across the room in my socks and grabbed my guitar that leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay? I heard you throwing up." Dallas' voice traveled across the room. I turned around and tried not to show any sign of nervousness, grabbing my music notebook from the bed.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel good." I lied through my teeth.

"Okay," She said, leaving my room.

I followed her, but split ways when I met the front door. I walked outside where it was raining cats and dogs. It was just another gloomy day that made it's way into my life. I laid my music notebook out on the old wooden bench swing on the porch and sat down next to it with my guitar in my lap. I flipped a few pages to the song I had been writing earlier when I was talking to Justin on the phone. My thoughts finally worked together for once and they weren't scattered throughout my head, but that only happened when it came to writing lyrics, never sheet music. As I wrote down, "One day, I'll have to let it all go, but I keep it just in case. Yeah, I keep it in case.", it all started to come to me.

A bright light lighted up the scene as I heard a car pulled up to our house. I looked up and saw a dark haired girl slam the door and walk towards my house. I laid my guitar next to me on the bench and grabbed an umbrella from inside, before walking towards the soaking wet girl. The closer I got to her the more and more she started to look like Selena. Soon, we were at least three or four feet away from each other and I knew it was Selena. It was hard to tell she was crying due to the rain, but she was.

"Demi, I'm sorry," She sobbed. "and I messed up. You're always there for me, and I wasn't for you. You're my best friend." She was crying so much, she sounded as if she couldn't breathe and she was about to choke. "I'm probably not yours at the moment, but you always make me laugh when I'm down. You're like the only person I can actually talk to and I just want to come back to you." She begged, wiping her face with the side of her hands.

"You left me for Taylor and her bitchy friends! What did I ever do to you?!" I loudly asked.

"I just didn't want to be bullied anymore! I hated it! You seem to be able not to worry about it, but I can't." She yelled. A scoff left my mouth. By this point, she was drenched.

"You're pathetic. Go back to Taylor because I'm way better without you." I said, before walking away back to the porch to gather my things.

I started to regret what I had said. I just didn't know what to think. That was my best friend I left out there in the rain crying for my forgiveness and I didn't even acknowledge that. I was the worst person alive. How do you leave someone that you've loved since forever in the pouring rain and not even forgive them? I had more strength to leave her than to need her, but she wanted better and in her eyes that was Taylor. I cared enough to let her go.

I picked up the pen and wrote under what I had previously written: _Strong enough to leave you, but weak enough to need you. Cared enough to let you walk away._


	8. Fall Out

"Hold still." I commanded to Miley who sat on the edge of my bed while I did her makeup for her Halloween costume. I absolutely loved Halloween! The rush of being scared and just the excitement had me thrilled every year. However, Christmas is my favorite holiday.

Chris, the kid who hosts all the parties, invited Miley to a Halloween party and she wanted me to tag along even though I wasn't invited, but she said, "If he won't let you go to his parties, we'll just go to a club and have fun by ourselves." Those exact words made me love her even more, if that was even possible. I did go to his last one under the persuasion of Selena and he never saw me. I was supposed to meet Justin there too.

After I covered Miley's face with a white base and added a teal color from the top of her eyebrows to her the bottom of her eye sockets, I drew two black lines that led from the inner corner of her eyes to her cheeks and an additional line that started at the inner corner of her eyes and ended at the sides of her head. I finally finished with her nose and lips entirely black, a cross on her forehead, two fat squiggly lines on her glabella, and two stitch marks leaving from the corner of her lips.

She got up and made her way over to my bathroom.

"So, Selena came over yesterday." I informed, grabbing my French maid costume from the bed before changing into fishnet tights.

Miley scoffed. "You're kidding." She said.

"She said she was sorry, but she wants better, so I let her get what she wanted and that was Taylor." I said.

Before Miley could answer back, Madison walked in in her Halloween costume. She wore a white wig, black and white striped leggings, a white tutu, and a black glittery shirt. I didn't know what she was supposed to be, but she looked really good.

"Dallas is taking me trick-or-treating with my friends." she warned.

"Okay," I said, before she left.

I put on the entire outfit and some black high heels. My hair was already done including the bow I added. Miley came out in a black strapless one piece with holes down the side which didn't cover her legs. On top of all of that was a leather jacket that I let her borrow and a choker with long spikes around her neck.

"C'mon, let's go." Miley said, grabbing her phone and purse.

•❤•

Miley and I soon arrived at Chris' house and just like the last time, teens were pouring out of it like never before. We made our way up the house from Miley's car as my phone continuously rang from my hand. I answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said as Miley and I entered the house

"Hey, Demi. Where are you?" Justin asked loudly in the phone. I already knew he was inside because the music playing in the background was the exact same sound pounding against my ear.

"At the front door with Miley." I said, looking up and finding Miley grinding on Nick who was dressed as a vampire. "Okay." I mumbled, dragging the "A".

"Okay." Justin said right before I hung up and stuffed my phone into the white silk strap of my maid outfit that wrapped around my waist.

My eyes wondered around the room, pointing out the people that actually looked good and the sluts. Selena and Taylor's friends, Kaitlin and Tya, stood by the fireplace examining the crowd while Taylor made out with some random guy dressed, in what looked like, a playboy bunny outfit. _Predictable_. Yes, I was dressed as a French maid, but I didn't look like a slut showing a lot of cleavage.

As I scorned at the image, someone grabbed me by the waist and whispered, "Boo!" I jumped from their grasp, before turning around and noticing Justin laugh hysterically, wearing an air hole unisex shark mask, which covered his mouth and nose, and a gray tribe shirt with black pants.

"Oh my God," I said furrowing my eyebrows, but soon laughing along with him.

"If you're a French maid, does that mean you're good at French kissing?" Justin asked, smiling from ear to ear. I just laughed. I didn't know what to think at the moment.

He pulled me close by my waist until our faces were inches away from each other. Our lips met, before softly moving in a rhythm of our own. Without any type of warning, he slid his tongue in and let our tongues dance gracefully, until he pulled away. It was as if we were the only people in the room. There it was again, that feeling of being safe.

I had to admit, I was starting to like him, but I was also being such a whore. I just made out with someone who I wouldn't even call my boyfriend yet.

That's when everything came to place. The slightest words he had said started to get to my head. When he pulled me close, feelings I've hardly experienced caught a hold of me. They meant everything. They had left me no choice. I couldn't even speak. Did he even know how he made me weak?

I wanted to tell him I was a lightweight. That he'd better be careful what he said and with every word I was blown away. He was in control of my heart. I was easy to fall and easy to break. I was hoping he would keep me from falling apart.

Just in case I needed him there when I called, I wanted him to make a promise that he'll always be in reach because this was all so new. I didn't know if this was a safe place to fall.

I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't. I was scared.

I felt a fiery sensation grow in my cheeks. I couldn't help, but cover them quickly with my hands. I was so nervous with him. Everything had to be perfect.

"Aw," He said. "Don't do that." He moved my hands. The words I wanted to tell him wouldn't leave my mouth. I was stuck. I was frozen. I would kill to get out of this situation.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said.

I walked off into the crowd, finding my way to the kitchen cursing under my breath. So far, tonight was turning out okay.

I made my way to the kitchen, but there wasn't anything to drink, just some weed, a bong and probably other drugs I didn't recognize. I looked around for someone who was sober. A brown haired boy stood up against the sink, laughing at the people who were inebriated.

I lightly tapped his shoulder. "Where are the drinks?" I asked.

"At the front of the house on the porch." He said without looking at me.

I thanked him walked back outside, but I didn't see Justin on the way. Two ice chests were laid out on the porch like balcony. There were a load of people out here, sitting down on the front steps or leaning up the balcony railing drinking a beer. As I bent down to open one of the chests, someone tightly hugged me from behind. I turned around and found a big smile planted across Miley's face.

"OH MY GOD, I SAW YOU KISS HIM!" She shouted.

I smiled wide. "I thought you'd be too busy grinding on Nick to notice." I said.

She laughed. "Not this time, boo."

The front door was slammed closed and the wooden floor began to creak as someone walked upon it.

"Hey, baby." Without looking up, already knew who it was by the deep voice. This was total harassment. I let out a sigh as I looked up at Terrence.

Miley spoke, "Go to hell and grow a dick." I tried to keep from laughing.

He ignored her comment and walked closer to me. My entire body filled with fear. I was beyond scared straight, but I was determined not to show it.

"Take one step closer. I fucking dare you." Miley said once more.

He did exactly what I she said no to. My body sent shivers down my spine as he touched my arm. Yes, I could've walked away, but I wanted him to know that I wasn't scared which was a total lie. I was trying to stand up for myself for once. Before I could do anything, he bent down and harshly kissed my neck. With the blink of an eye, Terrence was on the floor holding his nose. I looked over at Justin who had his right fist clenched and then there was Miley with her jaw on the floor while a small crowd gathered around on the small porch chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Justin looked at me with his eyebrows narrowed. "Who the fuck is he?" I couldn't say anything. I was frozen _again_. I was still taking it all in.

"I'm her boyfriend." Terrence said, wiping the blood that dripped from her nose. This wasn't happening. I didn't believe it.

"You have a boyfriend?" Justin asked looking straight at me with hurt written all over his eyes.

"Just let me explain, please." I begged.

He didn't have a chance to say anything because within a second Terrence pushed him against wall of the house so hard it sounded as if it made a dent. Terrence hated it when people messed with him and he wouldn't go down without a fight.

They pushed and shoved until they were off of the porch, down the steps and on the front lawn with the increasing crowd following. Terrence swung at Justin. Justin tried to duck, but it was too late. Terrence pushed Justin up against someone's car. Luckily, the car alarm didn't go off. Miley and I tried to stop it, but that's hard when you have everyone else going against you. Justin got up, spitting out blood. He sent a punch to Terrence's face and in return, once he got back up, Terrence sent one right back at him sending Justin to the ground. This time Justin didn't get up. Terrence repeatedly kicked Justin in the stomach. I ran over to both of them in a panic, before pushing Justin away from Terrence.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. Terence walked away backwards from he scene.

"His shitty ass got what he deserved." He said. "Call me later, babe." He winked, turned on his heels and walked back into Chris' house with the rest of the crowd.

The only people that stayed behind were Miley and Nick. I even saw Selena looking at the site from the porch. I turned around and bent down on my knees to comfort Justin who was coughing and spitting out blood. His lip had been busted and he had a cut on his head. I couldn't bare to see him this. A couple of tears streamed down my face. I stuck out my hand for Justin to grab.

"C'mon, you have to get up, Justin." I said. He didn't take my hand. Instead, he sat up by himself. He wasn't quite on his feet yet.

"Just go away." He said.

"Please, Justin, let me explain." I begged once more.

"What else have you lied to me about?" He asked.

I ignored his question. "If you would let me explain,-"

"Then explain." He commanded. I didn't now how to say it. I wasn't ready to tell him. I just couldn't and if I came up with a lie, it would just make things a whole lot worse.

"I-I can't." I said, weeping over that fact that I was about to loose someone I was starting to fall for.

He gestured for me to leave. As I walked away, tears filled my ears and made their way down my cheeks. I just wanted to go home. I walked past Miley to her car. Miley hugged Nick and walked towards the car while unlocking it. Once we were both inside, she locked the doors and started the engine. I could tell she was speechless.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted him to stay with me, to set me free, but I needed him to trust me and I just lost his trust. I hated him, but I didn't want him to leave me. I was confused and scared even terrified of him. He completed me, but I was in pieces. I've been here too many times. I've been abandoned by my day and I was scared he would do the same. They always forget me or don't see me. I couldn't handle another fall out. I couldn't take the pain.

**•Selena•**

I walked over to Justin just to see if he needed any help once Demi and Miley had left. He had finally gotten up after a few minutes. I could tell he was hurting, not only physically, but also emotionally.

"Hey, do you need any help?" I asked.

He nodded his head from left to right. "I'm fine."

"You literally have blood coming from your head and your lip." I informed him. "Hold up," I opened the door to my car that he had been pushed into earlier and pulled out two paper towels from the auto glove box. He took one and placed it up against his forehead and I took the other and placed it on his lip. His lips were unbelievably perfect. They couldn't be described. He was hot and it might've been cool to start something with him. I tied holding myself back, but our lips had already touched. I knew Demi and him had something going on, but this was payback.


	9. Give Your Heart A Break

"DEMI!" Miley's voice screamed through my ears.

I buried my face in my pillow to block out the annoying sound. She yanked the sheets off me revealing my bare legs.

When I still wouldn't get up, she tugged on my leg and let me fall onto the cold hardwood floor. This was child abuse.

I raised my arm and held up my middle finger.

"Have you not been taking a shower because you stink?" She asked holding her nose.

I hadn't taken a shower in three days nor had I been to school in three days and I didn't have any plans to go back today. I wasn't going to face Justin. I didn't want to. Plus, we had four classes together. I probably couldn't make it through half of the first class with him, before I jumped off the school building.

"I've been taking a shower in my tears." I replied truthfully.

"You're going to school today, Demi. You're not just gonna sit here and wait for death. I'm not letting one guy ruin your life." She said grabbing my leg again and pulling me across the room. I tried my best to hide the day old cuts on my arm.

"Fuck off, Miley!" I yelled.

"We're supposed to be in third period right now, Demi! Get up!" She shouted back.

I finally cooperated with her once I realized that she wasn't going to give up. While I did what I normally do before school (take a shower, brush my teeth etc.), she pulled out my clothes that I usually wear which were a band shirt, a leather jacket, black pants, and black heels or usually boots.

I put on the clothes, dreading the idea, before we were ready to go. We walked down stairs as I pulled out my phone checking my messages. Justin called. I didn't want to call him back because I knew that I was wrong, but if he had let me explain, he would understand why I didn't say anything about Terrence. It wasn't entirely my fault...right?

Just as I unlocked my phone, Justin called again. I waited for a notification to show that I had a voicemail. Just as I pulled down my notification bar, it popped up. I opened it and waited for the message to play.

"Hey, babe. It's me." Justin's voicemail started. "I've been thinking about you all day long and I thought about last night. I know you're really mad at me, but I was just calling to see if we could work this out somehow. If you don't want to talk, it's cool. I just thought our start could make it."

•❤•

As Miley and I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, I noticed a sign on the giant billboard that read:

_Talent Show_  
_Next Thursday!_  
_Do you have what it takes to win?_  
_Sign your name below to enter. _

I grabbed a flyer from the box located next to the sign, but I started to think twice. What would be the point of entering if I'd sing my heart out for everyone and in return I would get booed?

I shoved the flyer into my back pocket just in case I might change my mind as Miley called my name. I ran over to her who was holding my place in line for food.

After we grabbed our food, we skimmed the cafeteria for empty seats. I had a good feeling Justin would be eating inside instead of outside and I wasn't in the mood to even hear his voice.

"Can we just eat outside?" I asked Miley.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I understand." She said leading me outside where the sun tried blinding me.

We sat down at a nearby table where nobody ever sat because it didn't include an umbrella to block out the Sun. Miley took out a cigarette and lit it without a care in sight.

Selena's loud laugh filled my ears from afar. Miley and I both turned around only to see Selena and Justin flirting with each other while Taylor, Tya, and Kaitlin talked amongst themselves.

"Check it out." Miley said. I ignored her comment as my body filled with nothing, but anger. After all Justin, Selena and I had been through they go behind my back and start something like this. I stood up from my seat and made my way over to them with Miley yelling, "Don't do anything stupid", from behind.

**•Selena•**

I looked up from my conversation with Justin and found Demi walking towards Justin and I. Her face was indescribable. She looked frustrated, yet sad and angry. Tya greeted her with an insult. Demi ignored it and stopped in her tracks when she met me.

"You fucking bitch!" She yelled, pushing me against the table behind me. My only thought was to push back. As Justin jumped in front of me to block Demi, I was about to duck from the sight of Demi's fist clenching, but Miley pulled her back and repeatedly told her, "She isn't worth it."

"What did I ever do to you?!" Demi shouted with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Justin and swallowed. "I hate you." She whispered, but it was loud enough to hear.

I could tell demi was hurting just by the way she carried herself. She wasn't thinking. Her mind was too crowded to be understood. She was having a tough time with life

•❤•

**•Demi•**

I sat on the ground in the locked bathroom with tears falling in each and every direction as I stared at the fresh cuts on my arm. Where did my life go wrong? What was my problem? One minute I was laughing with Selena and the next I was trying to claw out her eyes. It was almost like I was bipolar.

My thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone that belonged to my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. only to see Justin's picture pop up. I hesitated for a moment unsure of whether to pick it up or not. I went with my gut and picked it up on its last ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." Justin replied.

"I didn't think you'd actually pick up." He said slightly laughing.

"Neither did I." The conversation was so awkward. We were barely talking. It was just quiet. It was like the line was breaking up, but it was just us. "I didn't think it'd end so fast. And to think I was just starting to fall for you."

"Has that changed now?" He asked.

"I don't know, Justin."

The silence spread throughout the room.

"Anyway," He finally spoke, "I was thinking that maybe we could talk 'cause I really wanna be alone. I know it hasn't been easy for us to talk, but this is personal. This is for me and you."

"What's the point? Even if I tried to explain, you wouldn't understand." I said. "The best thing right now is for us to give our hearts a break and after maybe we can start over. There's only so much I can take."

"All right, Lovato."


	10. On The Line with Slutstin

I sat down on the risers like the rest of the class, which Mr. Owens called our "desks" and laid my guitar next to me. Piano and Guitar were my favorite subjects, obviously, and I was just lucky enough to have Guitar right after Piano.

Once everyone settled down, Mr. Owens and Mrs. Goldstein, the piano teacher, stood in front of the choral risers that created a "U" shape, waiting for some people to stop talking. Mr. Owens and Mrs. Goldstein rarely worked together, so we all knew something was up.

I glanced down at Justin, who was sitting at the bottom of the risers talking to Nick.

Mr. Owens cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Mrs. Goldstein and I are assigning you guys a project. You're required to have at least one partner." Everyone cheered and gestured to their friends. "But," the noise began to lower, "we're picking your partners."

The room soon filled with groans. I immediately looked around the room examining who I could decently partner up with. The only person was Nick. Everyone else either hated me or I hated them.

"You're going to have to write a duet," Mr. Owens continued. "And you're all going to perform the song you write. You'll have two days, including todays class, to complete the song along with sheet music and to practice, but you won't have any class time after to finish the project meaning you will have to figure a way out to meet with your partner. Its due in two days, so be prepared."

Mrs. Goldstein took over. "The duet must be played acoustically. We're both counting this as a test grade. Be sure to make a copy of the lyrics _and_ the sheet music." She picked up a hat with little folded pieces of paper inside. "The name you pick out of the hat is your partner."

She walked over to the back of the risers, where I sat, and started letting the back row drawl names.

So far, Kaitlin and a brunette, Mandy, along with Tya were taken. Four more people went and it was my turn. I hoped on not pulling anyone's name except Nick's. I stuck my hand in the hat and picked one of the folded sheets of paper at the very bottom. I unfolded it and stared at the name in fear. My luck was just getting better. (Note the sarcasm.) I was really starting to hate this class now. Mrs. Goldstein yelled my name along with the name of my partner, before moving on to someone else. Someone should just kill me now.

Once everyone had picked a partner, Mrs. Goldstein relocated herself back next to Mr. Owens.

"Get started." She said. "You're free to move anywhere around the classroom."

Everyone scattered throughout the room along with their partners. I grabbed my guitar and made my way over to the person I was supposed to be working with. I stopped in front of them as they stood up in their dark red shoes.

"So," I said awkwardly, dragging the "o". "Where do you want to sit?"

Justin looked at me and slightly smiled.

"Anywhere is fine." He said.

We ended up sitting against a wall on the floor close to Nick and his partner.

For the rest of the class period, Justin and I never talked once about the song we were supposed to be writing because he was too busy goofing off with Nick, so I took that opportunity to finish songs that I've been writing like "Give Your Heart A Break" or "I Hate You, Don't Leave Me" even "Nightingale". I knew he was only doing this to ignore me and I was trying my best to ignore him too. So far, it seemed as if we were going to fail this project.

The bell rang and we both gathered our things. As Justin walked over to Nick, I tried to keep from calling out for him, but it slipped out. He turned around and came back to me as I slung the strap to my guitar around my shoulder.

"This is stupid." I said. "We keep ignoring each other and that's not going to get us anywhere, so meet me at my house around eight-thirty and bring your guitar."

"All right." He said, before walking off.

"In theatre, I have to preform a play with Selena." Miley groaned as she scratched her head in the computer screen.

"Oh my God, you won't believe who I have to write a song with in guitar and piano." I said.

"Slut-stin?" She questioned, referring to Justin.

I laughed. "Yes."

The doorbell rang and my mom yelled my name from downstairs. She was off work today due to lack of staff, but I was happy. She needed a break.

"I have to go." I said to Miley who later turned off Skype.

I ran down the stairs and met my mom and Justin by the front door. He had a guitar in his hand along with his music journals notebook.

"Um, Mom, we'll be upstairs writing. Okay?" I explained. Justin and I ran up the stairs, but we're stopped by my mom halfway up the stairs.

"Demi, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked, smiling.

"Mom, this is Justin." I said. "Justin, this is my mom, Dianna."

They both told each other that they were glad to meet each other and they shook hands, before Justin and I continued up the stairs and into my bedroom with my mom yelling behind me saying, "Keep your door open!"

We sat on the edge of my bed next to each other, yet far apart from each other.

"So, I wrote down a couple of lyrics that popped into my head." Justin said handing me his notebook. It read:

"_Part of Verse 1: I didn't wanna say "It was my fault". Even though I knew it was._

Part of Chorus: We got it all. Destined to fall. Our love was tragical.

Part of Verse 2: Baby, I just can't hear what your saying. The line is breaking up. Or is that just us?

[Chorus again]

Bridge: I try to call again. I get your mailbox like a letter left unread, but this one's better left unsaid.

[Chorus again]"

Right away, I knew what and who it was about, but I had to admit, he did have a good start.

"Sorry it's like a couple of sentences and then it's onto the next verse." He said.

I handed it back to him. "No, its fine. Its actually really good. It's more of an after-breakup song and I like it." I said. "Do you have like a melody that you have in mind?"

"Yeah. Can I use your piano?" He asked.

I told him he could and he walked over to my cluttered piano as I skimmed over his lyrics and thought of what could fit here and there even though I didn't have the melody yet.

"Can you play this? It's really good." Justin said.

I looked up from the paper and saw Justin holding one of the songs I wrote along with it's sheet music. I took it from him, after walking near him. He had picked up "Nightingale" and I wasn't ready for anyone to hear that especially since it's really personal and it's about Trenton.

"Oh, no. It's not ready." I said, turning it over and putting it back on the piano.

"Please." Justin begged, pouting his lip.

"All right." I caved in and sat down on the piano bench with Justin by my side.

I started the song off thinking about Trenton and by midway, tears started to stream down my face. I missed Trenton so much. Maybe if he was here today, I wouldn't be going through some of the things I go through today, but I'll never know. My emotions took over and my hands felt numb. I couldn't do it anymore. I stopped playing and singing and just cried. I've held in too much for too long. Justin hugged me tight and I cried in his cheat. I lost everything and I was just so done, but then that feeling came back. That feeling of being safe when he held me. I loved that. I wanted to stay like this forever.

I wiped my tears with my hands and got myself together.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Can you just play me the melody?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." He placed his hands on the keys and started to play a beautiful melody that fit the lyrics perfectly.

He soon finished and I grabbed his notebook off of the bed. I grabbed a pencil and wrote in lyrics around his own while he played parts that I needed to be replayed and before I knew it, we had a song by 10:30. We played it over and over. We laughed here and there. He made me laugh. He made me smile a lot more than anyone else could. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the one.


End file.
